


Circus Monster

by LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, Teenagers, and half dragon gwaine, half dragon merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/LittensTinyMittens
Summary: Merlin Ambrosius had never met his father.Well, he didn’t remember it at least. His mother told him the story of how his father was given a chance to meet him when he was only a babe, but their captor separated them and she never saw him again. When rescue came, Merlin and his mother had been taken away first. When they returned, his father and their captor were long gone.---Set in a modern day 'dragonlords are actually part dragon au"16-year-old Merlin has never known his father. When his mother refuses to let him go on an official hunt for his long-lost parent, he runs away with his boyfriend, Gwaine, in an attempt to find him themseves.





	Circus Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nebula5030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/gifts).



> So this is technically a sequel of sorts, but I really wanted to write it and Nebby gave the OK so here's chapter one of 'oh god not another au'!  
> (and yes the title is definitely a vocaloid song LOL)

Merlin Ambrosius had never met his father.

Well, he didn’t remember it at least. His mother told him the story of how his father was given a chance to meet him when he was only a babe, but their captor separated them and she never saw him again. When rescue came, Merlin and his mother had been taken away first. When they returned, his father and their captor were long gone.

Their clan never forgot about their lost member. Every few months two volunteers were sent out to search for him, and every few months they would return with nothing. 

He was older now, and after years of watching his clan-mates break the news and his mother falling to the floor and sobbing, he was determined to go on the hunt. Gwaine, his boyfriend, had even happily agreed to be his partner in the adventure.

There was just one problem…

“Absolutely not,” Hunith said, crossing her arms.

“But Mum, I could find him!” Merlin insisted. He looked to his grandparents for support, but they shook their heads.

“Absolutely not! I’ve already lost him; I’m not going to risk losing you too,” Hunith sighed and her expression softened. “I appreciate what you are trying to do, but you’re still a boy.”

“I wouldn’t be alone. Gwaine would be with me,” Merlin insisted. 

Hunith shook her head. “No. Niall would never allow it. He was the one who rescued us, and he saw the circus first-hand. Neither he nor Aisling would risk that happening to Gwaine. Someone else will go--”

“And they’ll find nothing! They never do! You don’t understand, Mum, I need to do this. I need to try--”

“You’re not going, and that’s final!”

Merlin quickly closed his mouth and backed up. His mother very rarely shouted, and it was never at him. 

Hunith’s expression went from anger to regret. She took a small step forward, holding out her hand. “Merlin--”

Merlin ignored her. He spun around and ran out of the house.

\---

In hindsight, maybe going to Gwaine wasn’t the greatest of ideas. He loved Gwaine with all his heart, but he would also be the first to admit that Gwaine was _very_ impulsive and often got the two of them into some weird situations.

“We should just go,” Gwaine said once Merlin had calmed down. “We can pack our things and leave tonight. We can meet at the lake at midnight. It will be an adventure, just the two of us. We’ll find your dad and bring him home. Our mums won’t be able to stay mad at us that way!”

Merlin stared at Gwaine in shock. He would be a liar if he said he hadn’t considered the thought himself, but hearing it out loud was jarring. It was ridiculous, implausible, and it would surely get them killed.

But what if Gwaine was right? What if this was the only chance they would get to search? Merlin truly felt that he was meant to do this, and if his mother wouldn’t let him go...then he would have to run.

“Are you sure? It could be dangerous,” he finally said.

“When have I ever run from danger? Danger is my middle name!” Gwaine said with a grin.

“I thought it was Oliver.”

“No, it’s definitely Danger.”

Merlin stared at his ridiculous boyfriend, trying to keep a straight face. After a moment, he began to laugh. 

“There we go, that’s what I like to see,” Gwaine said, poking his cheek. 

This only made Merlin giggle more, and soon the two of them were laying on the grass laughing. 

He was going to disobey his mother and run away from home tonight, but maybe he could keep himself distracted for now.

\---

His mother nearly tackled him when he got home. Merlin stumbled back and hugged her.

“I’m so sorry for shouting at you! I shouldn’t have, it was terrible of me--” Hunith began

“It’s okay, Mum. I understand. You have nothing to apologize for,” Merlin said. He truly meant his words, but he also felt incredibly guilty for what he was planning to do that night. “I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

“Oh, my boy...thank you,” Hunith said. She stopped and stared at him for a moment before putting a gentle hand on his cheek. “You are so brave, just like him. He would be proud of you...I’m so proud of you.”

It took every ounce of energy Merlin had to not break down and admit to everything then and there. Instead, he took a deep breath and swallowed it all down.

“Thank you, mum,” he said, giving her another hug. 

Hunith hugged him back before stepping away, still smiling. “Come now, help me with supper. I’ll tell you more stories about your father,” she said.

Merlin’s eyes lit up. Not only would this leave them with happier memories of tonight, but surely a fresh reminder of what he was searching for would help him if he started to feel homesick. 

“I would like that,” he said.

“Good, then come peel some potatoes for me while I tell you about the time he decided to ask me out by showing off and made a fool of himself,” Hunith said with a grin, leading Merlin into the kitchen.

\---

Merlin lay awake, listening to crickets chirping outside. His mum and grandparents had gone to bed two hours ago, so surely they would be asleep by now...right?

He had to chance it. It was almost midnight, and he would have to leave now if he wanted to meet Gwaine on time. He slipped out of bed and grabbed the large bag he had packed and a note for his mum.

He opened his bedroom door, listening for the sound of people moving around. After a minute of silence, he tiptoed down the hall, golden eyes lighting up as he cast a silencing spell.

His first stop was his mother's room. Her door was open and she was fast asleep. He left a note on her bedside table.

 _Dear Mum,_ it read, _I’m sorry, but I had to do this. Gwaine and I have gone to find dad. I don’t know how long we’ll be, but we will bring him home to you. Please don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine. I love you, Merlin_

With a final sigh and a final glance at his mother’s sleeping form, he turned and made his way out of the house, unaware that someone was following him.

\---

Gwaine was waiting for him once he reached the lake. Merlin smiled and ran to greet him, giving him a kiss. Gwaine kissed him back before pulling away.

“It’s time, then. Are you ready to go?” he asked. 

Merlin nodded. “I am,” he said. 

Gwaine took his hands and looked him in the eye. “Are you absolutely sure? I know I suddenly mentioned it, but I want you to be positive before we do this,” he said.

“Yes, boys...are you sure?” a voice said before Merlin could answer.

Merlin and Gwaine jumped, turning to the source. Rowena stepped into the clearing, her eyes sad. 

“The world can be a dangerous place, especially for our kind. You would be missed terribly too. You’re still children, and you should stay where it’s safe,” she said.

Merlin and Gwaine stared at her in stunned silence for a moment before they began to speak at the same time.

“Gran!”

“Granny Rowena!”

“We have to do this, Gran. I can find him, I know it--”

Merlin went quiet when Rowena held up a hand. The old woman sighed before approaching them again.

“Are you sure? Are you really sure?” she asked.

“We are. I’ve never been sure of anything more in my life,” Merlin insisted, standing tall. 

Rowena was silence once more. She tilted her head, looking Merlin and Gwaine up and down.

“I remember when your mother returned to us, Merlin. You were so small but look at you now. I remember waiting with your mother as the others returned to the circus, and the pain when they brought back news that Uther had fled with your father…” she finally said.

Merlin bit his lip. Of course, his mother hadn’t been the only one to lose someone that day. His grandparents had lost their son.

When there was no response, Rowena continued. “We always held out hope that one day he would come back to us. I just wish it hadn’t come to this.”

“I’m sorry, Gran, but I have to do this. I’m going to bring him home, I promise,” Merlin said.

Rowena smiled, albeit sadly. “I know. You’re so like your father, you know. Balinor was stubborn and headstrong, refusing to back down from even the hardest challenges. Once he made his mind up, no one could change it.” She chuckled to herself before pulling Merlin into a hug, kissing the top of his head. She then turned to Gwaine and did the same.

“Keep each other safe, but if you need to come home...then there’s no shame in it. I will miss you two so much,” she said.

Merlin finally broke down, letting the tears fall. He hugged his grandmother tightly, crying into her shoulder. Rowena just smiled and rubbed his back as he let the tears out.

Once he calmed down, Merlin wiped his eyes and managed to smile. “We’ll miss you too, Gran. I promise that we’ll bring Dad home,” he said, “please keep an eye on Mum, she’ll need lots of company.”

“I will, dear. You have my word,” Rowena replied. “Now, you should hurry. They’ll most likely send someone to find you, and you’ll need a head start.”

Merlin gave her one last hug, and Gwaine did the same before they turned and spread their wings, flying off into the night.

\------------

Rowena stood and watched them leave, not moving until they disappeared into the horizon. She sighed and turned to return home.

Aldred was waiting for her. He looked up and after a moment of silence, he spoke.

“So, old Kilgharrah was onto something then?” he asked.

Rowena nodded. “It appears so...though I wish he wasn’t. Hunith will be heartbroken in the morning.”

“Then we’ll have to be there for her,” Aldred said. He sighed, shaking his head. “They’ll be okay, won’t they? They have each other, and I know that neither of them will let anything happen.”

Rowena smiled slightly, thinking of the conversation she just had.

“Yes, I think they will.”


End file.
